A New Life: Voldemorts World
by Raider09
Summary: The second book in my A New Life saga, I recomend going and reading ANLRS first. In this story Ron Weasley returns in an action packed second story telling of the war between the Muggles and Death Eaters! Follow Ron and a cast of other characters as they fight not only for their lives, but for their very world...*THERE WILL BE SOME SEXUAL CONTENT*
1. Setting the Board

**AN:**

**This is the sequel to 'A New Life: Ron's Sotry. I would suggest that anyone reading this, go back and read ANRS first.**

* * *

**A New Life: Voldemort's World**

Chapter One: Setting the Board

* * *

Ron Weasley walked down a hallway of the Ministry of Magic, his long black cloak swept behind him…lightly trailing the floor. His red hair fell to his shoulder's now, his pale skin shining in the artificial light of the underground British Ministry. His face was set in a scowl, his eyes fixed dead ahead of him as he made his way towards his office.

He was Ron Weasley, Head Infiniti (the Generals of Voldemort's Dark Armies set above even the Death Eaters) and also the head of the infamous DIA otherwise known as the Department of Internal Affairs. It was his Department's job to hunt down Mudbloods and Blood traitors; they were…taken care of by his department as well. Ron entered his office, which was right next to the Minister of Magic's office…Lucius Malfoy had been the MoM for five years and was still going strong. His son, Draco Malfoy, was an upcoming Death Eater and member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE).

The DIA's offices where deep within the Ministry, all employees where Pure Blooded and could trace their ancestry back a minim of five generations. He entered his office which was lavishly decorated; he had a royal purple carpet leading from his door to his sectary's desk. He had ornate wooden char's for people to sit in while they waited on him, a bookcase held copies of the oldest known magical text. His personal office door was a beautiful cherry wood, once inside his personal office one stepped back in time. His entire carpet was a fantastic orange, a wooden desk allowed him to work, a fireplace to the left ensured he was never cold. He had paintings of well-known witches and wizards, including a portrait of the Dark Lord himself. He had a few more bookcases in his personal office as well, novels and text…from all around the globe.

Ron Weasley sat behind his desk, allowing a soft sigh to escape his lips as he flicked his wrist and lit a brilliant fire that immediately warmed his cold office. He sat back in his comfortable, high backed leather chair, closing his eyes for a moment. He let his mind wander, thinking back over the past five years. A lot had changed since Voldemort had taken power in magical Britain, Witches and Wizards all around the globe had overthrown their respective magical governments. Now, now they were ready to come out of hiding and put the Muggles in their place, beneath magical beings.

The Dark Lord had spent the past five year's gathering his forces all over the globe; they were now ready to unleash their might on the unsuspecting Muggles. The Dark Lord planned an all-out war, and he, Ron Weasley, was about to be placed right in the middle of it. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall, it was exactly six in the evening…he was due at Malfoy Manor in one hour for a meeting with Chancellor Voldemort. Though that was his official title, to the 'old crowd' he was still called the Dark Lord. Ron let his gaze wander to his wrist; he eyed his watch for a moment, the watch he had gotten from his parents. It had been the last gift he had received from them before he had 'joined' the Dark Forces. Now…now he was the sole remaining Weasley. The rest of his family had been hunted down and killed by the Death Eaters and himself. Letting out a small sigh he bent over his desk and quickly drafted a report of the day's activities' before getting up and making his way to Malfoy Manor.

When he arrived at the outskirts of the Manor, two men in black robes and white masked guarded the outer gate. They bowed and murmured lowly as he passed them, he raised his right arm and passed through the wrought iron gate as if it were smoke. More men in black robes roamed the grounds of the manor; they were guards for the meeting because both the Chancellor and the Minister would be in attendance.

Ron made his way down to the old meeting room and knocked once before entering. The same long wooden table was there to greet him, as was the fire in the fireplace and the sight of black robed men and women. The Chancellor sat at the head of the table, the Minister at his right and Ron took his place on Voldemort's left. Everyone else sat where they could and looked at the three most important men in the country and quite possibly…the world.

"Good evening my friends" Voldemort began in his sleek voice. "Tonight is no ordinary meeting; tonight we plan our strike against the Muggles. When we finally do reveal ourselves I expect it to be short work for us to make the Muggles submit. Lucius, how goes your end of the preparations?"

Lucius Malfoy sat up and cleared his throat, his icy blue eyes moving towards the black ones of the Dark Lords…his voice had the same steel in it as five year's previous. "They go excellent my Lord, the Ministry has prepared our Auror's and Hit Wizard's as well as the DIA…I've also created the Ministerial Army…they will be placed at your Lordships disposal."

Voldemort smirked as he nodded his head then turned to look at Ron, "and you Ron…how do your preparations go for the upcoming war?"

"As well as I had hoped for my Lord, I have the Death Eater's forces well above thirty thousand strong in England alone. These are all eager and willing recruits who will do your Lordship great credit on the field of battle. As the Minister has stated, my DIA is at the ready to take out any of the Muggle leadership before we commence operations."

Voldemort nodded his head and looked out over the table once again. His snake like features showing amusement as he leaned back in his chair, stroking the head of this pet snake. "I am very pleased with your progress; I have no doubt that we shall have the whole of England in less than a month…but what of the other countries? France, Germany…America?"

"Henri assures me that France is ready to move at your word, the Death Eater's and Ministry forces in that country all have their orders. Germany and America report the same thing…all we need now is your word."

Voldemort once again nodded his head, but this time, he did not speak. Instead, he looked into the fire…deep in thought. Ron and the others of Voldemort's inner circle remained silent as they watched the Dark Lord think.

"I have waited far too long as it is…tell Henri and the others to prepare for a strike. We shall reveal ourselves and give the Muggles one chance to surrender. I want Lucius and Ron to speak with our English Muggles." Ron bowed his head; Lucius did the same thing on the other side of the Dark Lord. "Henri and a few of his most trusted men shall do the same in France…I trust you, Ron, to pick a handful of Germans and Americans to do this in their countries."

Ron bowed his head, his eyes meeting those of Voldemort's for a brief moment before he said "I shall my Lord, once this meeting is finished I shall draft the orders"- he had to stop because Voldemort cut him off.

"Good. We begin on Monday next…any questions as to my desires?" His cold gaze swept from Ron to the others, no one made a sound. Voldemort's lips twisted into a cruel smirk as he stood to his feet. The other's jumped to theirs and bowed as he exited the room.

"Weasley—I want you to prepare everything for our meeting with these Muggles."

Ron narrowed his eyes at the older Malfoy, but gave a curt nod of his head. "As you wish Minister, I'll have them on your desk as soon as possible." He gave a stiff bow and excited the room with a flourish of his robes.

* * *

The Prime Minister of Great Britain sighed to himself as he looked out his window and onto the streets of London. He had been the PM for nearly eight years now, and for three of those he had been in contact with the wizard Prime Minister—or more accurately the Minister for Magic. But five years since their last meeting, had him wondering if he had somehow dreamed it all up. He shook his head in frustration but had his thought's interrupted when a soft knock came on his office door. He quickly made his way to his ornate desk and sat in his plush chair…making sure his tie was fixed before saying in a firm voice "enter!"

He gave a cordial nod of his head to his assistant; the man had been with him ever since he himself had been but a lowly MP from Dover.

"How are you this afternoon Martin?"

"Oh, very well sir! I-I've come to give you this"—he handed over a folded piece of paper which was rather elegant now that he put some thought into it. He stopped when he saw the wax seal, his eyes going slightly wide.

"T-this is from Her Majesty?"

Martin gave a nod of his head, "it is sir. It just arrived…direct."

The PM quickly slit the seal and sat his opener on his desk, forgetting all about it as he read over the hand written note from the Queen. His eyes widen in both fear and confusion at her words forgetting Martin was in the room with him.

"Sir…sir?" The PM looked up sheepishly at his assistant who was giving him a rather odd look indeed. "I was asked to give your reply post haste…"

"Dear Lord!" the PM jumped to his feet as his fire suddenly turned a brilliant green a red haired figure emerged followed by a gray-blondish haired man. Both of them stepped forward and dusted off their identical black robes. Martin gave them a single look then keeled over and fell, roughly, onto the floor.

"W-who are you?!"

The red haired man stepped forward and looked around the room before meeting his gaze. His icy blue eyes seemed to peer through the PM, not at him.

"I am Ronald Weasley, and this" his head jerked to the direction of the older man, "is Lucius Malfoy…Minister for Magic."

The PMs' eyes widened in confusion as he looked between the two men, "but I thought when a new Minster for Magic had been chosen he"-

"Listen Muggle" the older man pushed his way forward, his icy grey eyes glaring. "We are here on important business for our Chancellor. Are you the head of the Muggle government?"

"Y-yes…yes I am."

"Good then, now we can get to business. Our Chancellor, Lord Voldemort, has sent us on a—mission of great care on his part. We are to offer you the chance to surrender to us and submit to the governance of magical kind…what say you?"

The PM was stunned speechless, his eyes moving rapidly between the two men before him. The red haired done was glaring not at himself, but at his companion. The old one was glaring at the PM in annoyance.

After a moment, the words which had just been spoken sunk in. His mind whirled at the possibilities before him.

"Prime Minister, it will be in your best interest to accept these terms our Chancellor has lain out before you. He never gives the chance of surrender first…I beseech you, sir, for the good of your people…surrender."

The PM looked at the red haired man as if he were insane. "How can I just surrender when there is no war going on? Why would we, surrender to you lot anyhow?"

"Because if you do not, we will crush you like the scum you are! Our Lord has made you a generous offer; do not try his, nor, my patience, what is your answer?!"

The PM glared at the older man, and then with as firm a voice he could muster he looked the man dead in the eyes and said "no."

The red haired man sighed and then turned away saying over his shoulder, "on your head be it." The PM was about to say something more when he was hit with a green light. His body went flying back and into the wall, slumping down and onto the floor.

"You handle this mess Weasley. I need to report to the Dark lord on this…matter." Lucius Malfoy made his way out of the room by means of the fire place, leaving Ron to stare at the corpse of the now dead Prime Minister.

Ron sighed to himself as he walked over and pointed his wand at the man who had fainted, then with a uttered spell the man woke and began to stir.

"I am Ron Weasley; the Prime Minister is dead…get the next person in charge of the government here."

The man looked at Ron as if he were crazy then he bolted from the room after throwing a single, terrified look at the body of his boss.

Ron, for his part, began to pace back in forth in front of the fire place. His hands were clasped behind his back and hi robes trialed the ground. After about twenty minutes of waiting, the office door suddenly burst open and two dozen heavily armed men burst into the room with their weapons pointed at him.

"POLICE! Put your hands in the air where we can see them!" Ron did as he was told, lifting his hands slowly to show they held no weapon. "Get on the fucking ground!"

Ron gave a smirk to the policyman, "I think not, are you the man in charge of the Muggle government?"

"I said on the ground arsehole!"

Ron sighed and then snapped his fingers, sending the men before him flying backwards and into the walls of the office. The one who had been shouting at him crashed head first into the wall with a sickening crunch.

Sighing, Ron headed back into the fireplace and made his way back to the headquarters, otherwise known as Malfoy manner.

When he arrived, it was to find the meeting already under way and him late. Voldemort looked up and asked with a small frown "what did the Muggles have to say Ron?"

"My Lord, they did not heed your advice. They wish to fight it out, to keep their freedom from oppression."

Voldemort was silent for a moment as he gazed into the roaring fire. "If that is their wish, then so mote it be. Prepare yourselves my Death Eater's and Infiniti! For tomorrow, we go to war!"

* * *

_**PRIME MINISTER SLAIN IN OFFICE ALONG WITH TEN POLICE OFFICERS!**_

_**In a shocking turn of event's yesterday afternoon, the Prime Minister & ten police officers were slain in the PM's own residence (specifically his private office) by an unknown assailant(s). This brutal attack has left the nation in utter shock & mourning, even her Majesty the Queen has expressed her outrage and has given her condolences to the late PM's family.**__**Parliament has dismissed early for a period of eleven days (one for each person killed) to mourn the passing of the PM & the ten officers. Robin Shroud has been sworn in as the new Prime Minister, swearing to bring those responsible to justice for these horrific murders!**_

James Mayo looked up from his paper with a scowl, throwing the paper from his hands in disgust. Who would have had the audacity to attack his Prime Minister? He would help to hunt them down, whoever they were, and they would be brought to justice, he was sure of it. After all, Mr. Shroud, the new PM had already called up the army to serve as guards in London for the time being.

That is where he currently was, sitting in the temporary barracks set up for the soldiers who now guarded their capital and their top officials from similar fates of the previous PM. He would be standing guard in the next hour, guarding the PM's residence of number 10 Downing Street.

"Mayo, get your arse up front now! Captain James needs tar see yer!"

James sat bolt upright, the Captain was the overall commander of the British guards division. But he didn't linger on it; he threw his blouse on and rushed to the captain's quarters'.

"Sar, Corporal Mayo reporting, sar!"

The Captain looked up and motioned for him to stand at ease, before going back to his paper work. After another few minutes of silence, the Captain sat back and looked at him with a stern gaze.

"Corporal, I hear that you are the lead man in the platoon on science-fiction, is this true?"

"Yes sir, but if I may be as bold-"

"You may not Corporal, now; tell me…what would you know of magic? As in wands and witches and wizards…"

James was stumped; he didn't know how to respond to his unusual request.

"Well Corporal, I'm waiting."

After another moment of silence, James said in a hesitant voice, "sir, I-I don't know what to say to that. A wand would be used to channel one's magical power's…it would be almost impossible for one of non-magical origins, such as yourself and I, to defeat one of magical origin…a witch or wizard."

The Captain steeped his fingers and looked at James for a moment, then sighed. He stood and walked around his desk, grabbing up a piece of paper as well.

"I have been instructed by the home office to commission you in Her Majesty's Armed Forces, congratulation lieutenant." James shook the pro-offered hand and shook it in a daze. "You are to report, post haste, to the department of Intelligence…I have a driver waiting for you outside. Good luck and God speed."

* * *

Ron sighed as he paced back and forth between the rows of black robed figures that were posed to march on the Muggle world in a matter of moments. He quietly sighed to himself and rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head.

"Ronald, are you not well?"

The voice was cold and emotionless, but that was only to be expected from Voldemort. When Ron answered, it was in his best formal voice.

"I am as well as I can be my Lord, I am ready for this war to be over and for these-these Muggles to be put in their place."

Voldemort's eyes' stared at him in cold calculation, before sweeping away and looking at the hundreds of black robes.

"They are ready?"

Ron nodded his head once, his black robes billowing in the wind. His hair whipped around as well, his eyes focused on the Dark Lord.

"Of course they are my Lord."

Voldemort did not acknowledge this, but swept forward through the masses of his army. He strolled to the front and swept his cold eyes over them, a cruel smile on his face.

"My loyal followers, today is a good day for all of Wizarding kind! Today we march on the filthy Muggles. We tried to reason with them but they in their barbaric ways refused us!"

This caused a low murmuring throughout the ranks, Ron quietly snorted from the rear, watching the scene before him.

"We will show them no mercy, we will take no prisoners, we will crush them with the might of Magic, for magic is might!"

"Magic is might!" came the roaring reply, the entire black mass answering their lord. Voldemort nodded his head.

"Show them the mistake that they have made. Show them why we are to be feared once and for all!"

With a mighty roar, they swept forward and launched themselves out and into Muggle London. Voldemort stayed where he was for a few moments, staring out into the city before he turned and made his way back to where Ron stood.

"How go the operations in the other countries?"

Ron looked down at his watch, the one he had received for his coming of age party so many years ago. He opened it and glanced at it for a brief moment before closing it and replacing it in the pocket he kept it in.

"They should be kicking off in about five minutes my Lord; I wanted them to be spaced off a bit to cause the most confusion as possible."

Voldemort nodded his head, his eyes not really focused on anything. Finally he turned back to Ron, his cold eyes boring into Ron's.

"This is the end Ronald, one last push and we will have secured the final victory for magic kind. We will secure the victory I have worked so hard to fashion for us, we will no longer have to hide like animals."

"Very good my Lord" Ron murmured, casting his eyes down "shall I head to America and oversee the operations there?"

Voldemort eyes the young red head, thinking about all the man had done for him, much like Severus. But where Severus was an excellent Potions Master, Ronald was an excellent straightest and fighter. But still, he did not feel comfortable letting go of control so easily after considering the man for a few moments he nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, you are in overall command. I trust you know what you are doing, if you have any problems…refer them to me."

Ron smiled at this and bowed low, "thank you my Lord I will not fail you." With that he disappeared with a small 'pop', leaving Voldemort alone.

"See that you don't" he said lowly, his voice cold though no one was around to hear him. He looked around one last time before a black cloud surrounded him and he too was gone.

* * *

**AN:**

**Ok so here is the next chapter in the newest story for A New Life. Sorry it has been so long in coming, but with school, I did not have the time to devote as much to writing as I would have liked. It doesn't help that I actually had this story planned out, chapter titles and content and everything...but lost it all when I moved. I am currently working on planning everything out once again, and will have more information for you in the next AN. I've had this story, or I should say, chapter on here for a while now but have waited to upload it until I was able to complete the second chapter. I am planning on updating either every Friday or every other Friday, I'll let you know for certin in the next AN. As for this, I figured I would go ahead and post this for you all, so look for the next chapter next Friday!**

**I also just want to say thank you for the support and reviews on the last story and hope to garner the same support with this story. Please, as always, feel free to R&R on any and all of my stories. I am always looking for a way to better my meger skills. Thanks in advance to anyone reading this story and please, don't be shy, leave a simple review! **

**I am also in need of a BETA, seeing as grammer is not my strong suite here. If anyone would be intrested on taking on the challange my writing skills will pose, please let me know in a review or PM and I will respond ASAP. **

**Yours-**

**-Raider **


	2. Gambit

**Chapter Two: Gambit**

* * *

**AN**

**Warning: There is a heated scene in this chapter! I'd like to thank Irish Thorn for her help, writing this praticular scene for me. Also I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot.**

* * *

_Welcome to the latest broadcast of the BBC, we regret to inform you of yet another Death Eater attack, this time upon the village of Saver Upton. Twenty-two causalities have been reported, including the mayor and at least five soldiers. In other news, the Royal family has been safely evacuated to an undisclosed location; we here at the BBC wish them and all of the country our very best. We have also got word that the military, along with our magical allies have managed to hold the western edge of the country at bay and have declared it a safe zone. All civilians that can are being urged to make their way towards Whales and other areas in the part of the country. Heavy fighting has been reported in Liverpool, with our boys being slowly pushed back towards the sea. Our hearts and prayers go out to them in this dire time. _

James Mayo turned the wireless off at this, shaking his head in disgust. The wizards had taken them by surprise to be sure, London had fallen into chaos and ruin by the end of the first day. The Royal Marines and some scattered Army units had managed to get the royal family to safety, but now they go and broadcast it where anyone could be listening?

"Spencer!"

A young man rushed into the tent and gave a crisp salute, springboard style, which always amused James.

"Sir?!"

"Where are my reports, they were supposed to get here half an hour ago!"

Spencer looked crestfallen at this and he said in a very small voice, "the convey got hit by a Death Eater attack sir, no one survived and all papers were destroyed along with any other valuables."

James sighed and nodded his head, motioning with his hand that the other could leave, which he did after another stiff salute.

James looked down at his desk, moving papers around ad out of his way until he found the report he was looking for. He quickly opened the envelope and took out the single seet of paper and read:

**TOP SECRET **

**SUBJECT: REVEALATION OF MAGICAL WORLD**

**TO: CAPT. JAMES K. MAYO**

**FROM: BRIG. THOMAS A. ALBERT **

**IT HAS RECENTLY COME TO THE ATTETION OF THE HOME OFFICE AND OF OTHER GOVERNMENT AGENCIES THAT AN ALTENRANTE WORLD TO OUR OWN EXISTS. THE PRIME MINISTER ALONG WITH SOME ALLIES HAVE BEEN WARED OF AN INVASIO OF THE HOME ISLES, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE FOLLOWING: ENGLAD, WHALES, IRELAND, SCOTLAND…OTHER COUNTIRES INCLUDE: THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, FRANCE, GERMANY, BELGIUM, ITALY, SWITZERLAND, RUSSIA, ETC… **

**THE MAIN OBJECT OF THIS WORLD IS: WORLD DOMINIATION. THE MAIN FORCE BEHIND THIS GOAL IS TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, A.K.A LORD VOLDEMORT. LORD VOLDEMORT HAS AN ARMY OF 5,000+ MEN AT HIS COMMAND AND THE ABILITY OF MAGIC.**

**VOLDEMORT IS HEREBY GIVEN THE THREAT LEVEL: 1: EXTREMLY DANGEROUS. **

**ALL BRITISH FORCES ARE HEREBY PUT ON HIGH ALERT. ANY AND ALL ABNORMALITIES ARE TO BE REPORTED IMMEADIETLY! NO EXCEPTIONS.**

**ALLIES IN THIS FORTHCOMING CAMPAIGN ARE: ORDER OF THE PHOENIX (OOTP), INDIVIUAL PEOPLES WHO ARE WILLING TO ASSIST. **

**NO MERCY IS TO BE GIVEN IF CAUGHT; THEREFOR IT IS RECOMENED THAT YOU DO NOT SURRENDER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES.**

**THE CAPTIAL HAS BEEN OVERUN, AND HAS BEEN MOVED. THE ROYAL FAMILY HAS BEEN EVUCATED TO SAFEZONE: EVERGREEN. **

**GOD BE WITH YOU AND THE COUNTRY IN THIS TIME OF TRIAL. LET US PRESERVE IN THE FACE OF PRESERVERANCE. IF COMMUNICATIONS FAIL, ALL COMMANDING OFFICERS ARE TO ACT ACCORDING TO PLAN: MAKESHIFT. **

**GOD SAVE THE QUEEN & THE EMPIRE,**

**-BRIGADIER THOMAS A. ALBERT.**

Captain Mayo put the sheet back in his folder, and tucked it into his desk, that had been two weeks ago, he had not yet received any other communications for HQ or any other unit in his area. "What to do?"

* * *

Ron Weasley sat at his desk inside the Ministry, he read over countless reports that he had been receiving nonstop since the invasion of the Muggles. He sighed and threw the report that he had been reading, down onto his desk. These past five year's had been hell, his mind wandered to a time when he was still at Hogwarts, a time when he had first become a Death Eater…

_Ron sat in the Slytherin common room with the other boys in his year, Blaise Zabani, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They were the only ones in the common room, seeing as it was well past midnight, nearly one thirty to be exact. Draco smirked at the group gathered around him, the fire dancing in his pale eyes. "I have something to show you lot" he said softly, lifting the sleeve of his left arm to show them all his dark mark. It was vividly black and stood at well against his pale skin. _

"_When did you get that then Malfoy?" Nott demanded, his voice cold, his eyes narrowed._

"_Over the winter break Nott and you can get one as well, you all can" Malfoy added, looking around at the group. "The Dark Lord needs recruits…he will win this war, and those who served him willing will be rewarded." Ron didn't know, sure he was a Slytherin but that didn't mean he had to be a Death Eater…did it? "What's the matter Weasley? Think joining the Dark Lord is beneath you?"_

"_Not at all Malfoy, I was just thinking."_

_Malfoy snorted then stood to his feet. "Those of you who want to join, follow me, there's a meeting tonight." He smiled to himself as they all stood to their feet, followed by Weasley only a second later_

Ron shook his head, standing to his feet with a frown etched onto his face. He was twenty three year's old and one of the best straightest the Dark Lord had at his disposal, the Dark Lord had everything he wanted. Ron sighed and rubbed his eyes, he needed a break and he knew just where to go, letting a small smile come to his face, he stood and grabbed his traveling cloak and stepped up to his fireplace. He reappeared in a quaint little sitting room, with plain fixtures, and a very beautiful women sitting on the couch, she glancedup at him.

"Ronald, I did not know you were coming!"

Ron smiled genuinely, if a bit sheepishly, at the woman standing in front of him. He hadn't seen her in nearly three days and he'd really missed her. He could see in her eyes the gentle smile that she would normally have on her face, if she wasn't slightly irked that he hadn't come to her for so long.

Selena tried her hardest to glare at Ron for leaving her for so long. He'd said he was only to be gone for a few hours, and that had somehow turned to days. They didn't speak to one another; both well aware of the situation they found themselves in. It wasn't but a few seconds, that somehow felt like a life-time, that she reached for his hand and pulled him after her and into her bedroom.

Ron gently pulled her toward him and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. The young woman in his arms sighed in contentment and allowed him to deepen the kiss. They stood there for a moment, just holding one another, their tongues entwined. He linked his fingers with hers at their sides, but didn't make any moves to push things further just yet.

He broke the kiss, pulling back to just look at the beautiful woman in front of him. He was so in love with her. He'd never actually been in love before, and he had yet to tell her that he was. He was hoping to tell her tonight before they went any further. Now would be good.

"Selena, I—," Ron was cut off by her warm, insistent lips on his. Everything he'd just thought of disappeared from his mind and he was kissing her back, pushing her toward the queen-sized bed that dominated one side of the room. They fell onto the plum colored bed spread, mussing it up as they ran their hands all over one another.

A thud here, as a shoe hit the floor. A clunk there, as a belt buckle bounced against the wall. A swish as her bra was whipped off, over her head. The sounds reverberated throughout the room as the lovers took advantage of seeing each other for the first time in three days.

Selena was breathing heavily as Ron slipped a finger into her tight, hot sheath, feeling how wet she was for him. He gently kissed her once again as she gripped his shoulders, holding him to her. The kiss intensified and Ron was grinding his prominent erection against her leg subconsciously. It wasn't long after that that he had slipped inside of her, holding still so as not to immediately come like his body so desperately wanted. Selena gasped into his ear at the welcome intrusion, her walls already fluttering around his engorged member.

When he began to move, they both lost all hold on reality. He slowly slid in and out of the witch's body, grunting at the feel of how tight she was. Selena gasped as she was getting close to completion, and Ron shuddered as she tightened around him. It wasn't more than a moment later that the two came together, Ron shooting his load inside of her, and she reaching her peak, as well. Ron collapsed on top of Selena, both of them breathing heavily into one another's ears. He rolled over onto his back, gently pulling her to rest up against his side, her head on his chest. He sighed in contentment, loving the feel of this woman in his arms. He pulled the bed spread up around them, having mostly dislodged it from the bed during their little foray.

It wasn't long before the little witch in his arms was snoring softly. He smiled to himself, kissed the top of her head, and whispered "I love you, Selena" against her hair. With that, he followed her to sleep.

* * *

The sound of gunfire sounded off the walls of the houses and other buildings as the men of the British Army fought a small scale battle with the Death Eaters. Multi colored lights shot at high speeds from across the street at the men, some hitting their marks and making men fall to the ground. Some of those cried out in agony and others did not move again.

Private Jason Yates crouched at the corner of a house and peeked out from the side. His squad was pinned down and under heavy spell fire from a crowd of black robed men. Jason dropped to his belly and crawled the distance from his hiding spot to his new vantage point. Suddenly a hand grabbed his vest and pulled him to his feet.

"What do we have here boys?"

The Death Eaters turned and stared, their faces breaking out into wild grins at the sight of the Muggle before them. Just as they were about to finish the lad off, a series of soft pops resounded in the court yard and multi colored lights started to sly at the Death Eaters.

Jason was suddenly dropped to the ground as the Death Eaters began to cast their shields and back away, frantically looking for the enemy. Ten men and women dressed in red robes fanned out and around the court yard, making the air sizzle as they shot white lights at their adversaries. One Death Eater fell to the ground, and another was blasted back and into a wall. One of the red robed men stopped and smiled at Jason.

"Hello lad, did they hurt you any?"

Jason stared at the man in wonder, trying to come to terms with what he was seeing. "I-I-you can do magic?"

The man laughed and nodded his head, helping Jason to his feet as he dusted his robes off. 'Aye, I and my friends here can all do magic. But what you got to know is that not all of us are raving mad lunatics that want to take over the world." After a moment he stuck his hand out and said "the names' Charlie, Charlie Anders and I am what my people call and Auror. I was sort of a specialized cop before Voldemort took over our world. I and my friends who are not evil went into hiding and now fight for the group of magical people who oppose Voldemort, the order of the Phoenix."

"That's it boss, the last of them are dead." A pink haired lady made her way up and gave Jason a smile, "hello there…Tonks."

Jason nodded his head, ad shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to see you, h-how many of you are there?" He looked between Charlie and Tonks and both of them shared a sad expression as Charlie spoke up.

"Not enough I'm afraid, Voldemort played his cards right. He spent the past five year's taking of our world and the other magical communities of the world, America, France, Germany, Ireland, just to name a few. We have very few allies left and those we do have are weak and most are in hiding."

"How did you know that we" Jason gestured to his squad, who were currently looking at the exchange with odd expressions.

"We put a trace over this part of the country, any magic being done alerted us, and we new it must be an attack so we came to help out, and good thing we did."

"Yes, thank you for saving my life."

"Don't mention it; we just want to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Jason smiled at the man and his friends, "well then, you've come to the right place."

* * *

Ron woke with a start, looking around himself. He silently cursed as he stood from the bed, doing his best to not disturb Selena. He threw his robes on and disapparated from the room and to the outer grounds of Malfoy manor. He quickly made his way through the gate and down the lane, making his way into the large foyer nearly ten minutes late.

"Ah, I see you have finally decided to join us Ronald" the silk voice of Voldemort said from his place in front of the fire.

Ron dipped his head, "I'm sorry my Lord I-"

He did not finish, because he was hit with a crucio at that point. He fell to the ground in agony as the other's watched with fascination. After nearly a minute, the curse was released and Ron groaned, pushing himself to his feet and bowing to the Dark Lord and taking his seat.

"Now that we can start" Voldemort began in his icy voice, his eyes sweeping over the table and his most trusted seated around it. "It has come to my attention that the Order of the Phoenix has not been holey destroyed. Why is this?" His gaze landed on Ron, who spoke in a clear voice.

"My Lord, when we took over the Wizarding world, we were unable to catch all of the Order, there were minor members that we did not know and most of them went into hiding."

"Nonetheless, I want them caught and killed…I am tired of their interference."

"As you command my Lord" Ron murmured lowly.

"My Lord" Lucius Malfoy drawled out, my son Draco and the Auror's have managed to track one known member of the Order to her home, she is there now."

Voldemort's lips parted into a grin, his eyes flashing at the thought. "Very good Lucius, I knew Draco could be a valuable asset to our cause. Have lead a team of my Death Eaters to this Order members house and _deal _with her."

"Of course my Lord!" Lucius sent out a silver message arrow, his eyes sparking up.

"Ronald, I want you to go to France and check in with our _allies _there, report back to me as soon as possible."

"Yes my Lord, right away."

A silver object suddenly flew into the room, catching every eye of the inner circle, Lucius smirked and looked up at Voldemort, "they are ready my Lord."

"Very well…go."

Lucius sent yet another message out and all was quiet for a brief moment, suddenly Ron felt his mark burn, the Infiniti symbol lighting up as he was called. Ron looked up at his master, who looked curious at this.

"It seems" Voldemort said slowly, "that my Death Eaters are in need of a leader. Go to them Ronald." Ron stood and bowed then quickly made his way out of the room and out into the grounds disapparating to where he was being called.

* * *

Ron appeared and immediately dropped to the floor as a sickly green light flew over his head. The house he was in was filled with men in red robes and those dressed in black robes. Already five Death Eaters lie on the floor, unmoving. He searched and found Draco Malfoy, crouching behind a couch, his eyes frantic.

"Where are the reinforcements?" the blond shouted, frantically standing to cast a spell.

"I'm here" Ron shouted then stood, casting a large shield across the middle of the room, blocking the Order members from hitting his comrades. Ron pointed to the nearest man "you take the wounded and dead out of here."

"Sir!" the man barked and he and the remaining Death Eaters grabbed up their fallen and disapparated from the house. Ron looked around and suddenly stopped cold, he had just been here hours ago.

"Where is the woman who lives here?!" he shouted to Draco, who was making rude gestures towards the blocked Order members.

"The blood traitor is dead, _sir," _the Malfoy heir spat out, turning away and picking up his dropped cloak.

Ron felt his heart stop, his breath caught in his throat as he closed his eyes. He was suddenly filed with a white hot anger. He pointed his wand at Malfoys back and blasted him into the wall, knocking the other man out instantly. He dropped his shield and sent another blasting curse at the row of Order members. Multi colored lights headed at him, he blocked them and sent his own back, one by one, dropping those in front of him the last few aparated away, leaving their injured and dead on the floor of the house. Ron put up an anti-apparition ward and headed up stairs, where he found her, Selene, dead on the floor.

He slipped to the ground, a tear slipping past his now closed eyes, the tightness in his chest making it difficult for him to breathe. He moved towards her and gently picked her up, cradling her to him, crying softly. He bent over her and pressed his lips to her forehead, "I'm so sorry" he whispered before standing to his feet. He made his way back downstairs and outside, he looked at the house and then set it ablaze, watching as it burned; after a while, as the fire still roared he aparated away and into the approaching night.

* * *

**AN: Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be next Friday, please R&R and feel free to PM and questions or somments as well. Thank you for reading and I will see you all next Friday! Thans to Irish Thorn once again for helping with this scene. Your the best!**


	3. Brilliancy

**Chapter Three: Brilliancy**

* * *

A lone figure walked down a deserted street, the leaves blowing around their feet, their hood pulled up to hid their face. They walked as if they were lost, without a purpose, just walking to walk. The hood came down to reveal the vividly red hair of one Ron Weasley, pulled back into a ponytail like his older brother used to keep. His eyes traveled the deserted road before him, and when he turned to his side he was not surprised to find his friend, Henri walking beside him.

"Hello Ronald, how are you?"

The subtle question caught him off guard, but only slightly. Ron nodded his head, "I am good Henri, and you, how are you these days?"

"I am good thanks, been keeping busy with the preparations." Henri let a smile cross his face, his hardened features not looking right, and Ron did not fail to notice that the smile failed to reach his friends eyes. Ron caught a flash of movement to his right, and when he turned to look he found nothing, as he turned back to mention what he had seen he came face to face with Henri's wand. "My friend, I and my people cannot allow the Dark Lord to rule here. I am tired of these games that we play with him; we cannot allow him to continue on like he has! Why does the Order not fight?"

Ron slowly blinked his eyes, as he let them roam around the deserted town. "Henri" he finally said, "I am not sure what you're up to, but this is not the best move for you to make. The Dark Lord will rule with or without you're help. Just like me, he does not need me but he likes to have me."

"This is true for you, but he does not like us Frenchmen!"

"But e needs you, you bloody idiot! He does not have the forces to rule all of the United Kingdom and his overseas territories. He needs the help of the local population; do you think you are the only country he is trying to take over? What about America, Germany, Japan, Italy? They and many others have Death Eater's in them." Ron took a deep breath and looked his friend in the eye, "he will over reach himself, and when he does, that is when we will strike. You have to choose you're battles Henri, or they will choose you and nothing good comes from that."

Henri looked at him intently, and Ron could see his brain working to process what he had just heard. After a moment he nodded his head and dropped his wand, motioning for his compatriots to come out. Ten men in royal blue robes stepped out and Ron looked around at their ready stances.

"Quit the show my friend, who are they?"

Henri smirked at this, "they are the palace guard, just because the Muggles disposed of their royalty does not mean we wizards had to follow their lead. Speaking of which, I have been informed by his majesty, King Phillip, that you are requested for a meeting."

Ron nodded his head once, letting a true smile come to his face, "I would be honored."

* * *

The royal palace was built like the Ministry of magic, underground. Ron was lead to the capital, Pairs, where he was lead to the Eifel tower and a secret lift to the underground. The lift ride only lasted a few minutes, soft music playing from somewhere that filtered in threw the grates. When the lift came to a stop, the gates opened the reveal a magnificent open Atrium. It looked as if they were out in the open, the sky was a brilliant blue and clouds lazily floated past. The floor was a beautiful dark hardwood, to the left were a dozen floo stations and to the right was the apparition portal. All men and women had to go through a security checkpoint manned by hard looking men. A large gate separated the Atrium from the inner palace, where a marble floor could just be seen. Ron was lead through a security check, had his wand tagged and handed back without a word, and then he was waved through the gate. On the other side it truly looked like a palace. Marble floors and walls, an enchanted ceiling was here as well, showing another wonderfully blue sky. Men in the same royal blue robes as his 'escorts' guarded a staircase to the upper levels. In the middle of the floor a coat of arms was in stark contrast to the white marble, a blue and gold crown sat atop a circle of red and blue and emerald rubies, at the bottom of the circle was a golden square inside of which sat a silver star. Inside of the circle of rubies on the left hand side was a blue shield inside of which were three golden fleur-de-lis and on the right sat a red shield with two crossed silver wands holding up a golden crown. A staircase on the left was decorated with a royal purple carpet that lead up to a landing also made of marble, but a black marble with white lining. At the end of the hallway was a single door made from a very fine wood and guarded by two men in the royal colors. Ron followed Henri who knocked on the door and then a moment later signaled for him to enter the room. Once inside he was greeted by the sight of a magnificent office with portraits and a roaring fire and very imposing figure. A broad shouldered man with shoulder length black hair, a black trimmed beard and fierce grey eyes met Ron with a firm nod of his head. Atop his head sat a golden crown, he wore a royal purple robe with a golden crown on the middle.

Ron bowed his head, "you're majesty it is an honor to meet you."

The man gave him a brief smile, and motioned for him to find a seat as a glass of brandy was placed into both of their hands'. "Monsieur Weasley, I have heard many great things from my people about you."

Ron bowed his head again, "thank you sir, I am just a humble servant."

"Of the Dark Lord" it was not a question, but a statement.

Ron blinked and then nodded his head, "aye that I am and have been for a few years now."

The king looked him over, before moving to his desk and sitting on it, bringing out a cigar and offering one to Ron, who declined with a shake of his head. "Tell me Mr. Weasley, how long have you exactly served this Dark Lord of yours?"

Ron sighed as he sat back in his chair, "for seven years now, I took the mark in my sixth year of school."

The king puffed on his cigar as he looked Ron over, his eyes seeming to look deep into him. "So after all of this time you are still a loyal supporter of him and his regime?"

Ron did not answer right away, his thoughts going to Selena as he slowly shook his head. "I do not know, I've never liked his methods, the only reason I took the mark was to try and save my family, and they're dead now, as is my girlfriend. I have nothing else to loose; he has no power over me to keep me loyal to him."

Henri stepped forward and spoke in a low tone with the king, who nodded his head and then Henri left the room. "Henri is the head of my security here, as well as my chief spy. He says that you can be trusted, and if Henri trusts you then I do as well." The king stood and turned to look at a map on his wall, his shoulders rising and falling softly as he contemplated his next move. "I am willing to offer you a place in my household, you are well known here in France, and the rest of the world for that matter. The famed British secret police, the spies, people disappearing into the Ministry to never be seen again. I can use a man of your talents Mr. Weasley, Henri can help you as can I, my troops will soon be arriving in England to help this Order fight the Death Eater's and to try and help the Muggles."

Ron nodded his head, "very well your majesty. The Dark Lord has ordered me to take over his forces here in France, and to subdue the enemy at all cost. I am at your disposal."

The king smiled and walked over to clap Ron on the back, "very good my friend! I knew that Henri was right about you. Come, let me show you to your rooms while you stay here, and later over dinner we can discuss plans for a strike on the Death Eaters." Ron smiled and nodded his head, following the king from the office, wandering where his next option would be.

* * *

Kingsly Shackelbolt and Mooney stared at the men and women before them, the twenty or odd so people were all that was left of the Order, barely enough to cover London, let alone the entire of Wizarding Britain. A dark robbed figure stood behind them, their hood pulled up to cover any features; they also wore black gloves and boots.

"Alright listen up you lot" bellowed Mooney as his magical eye swiveled to look at each and every one of them. "You may have noticed this figure behind me, if not you better work on your VILLIGANCE! Now, this person is a new spy. Only I and Kingsly know his true identity, he will be informing us of Death Eater plans and movements."

"How does he know this, and how can we trust him?"

Mooney looked around for the source of the outburst, "you watch your tongue Creevey. I trust him, that is all that matters and he knows because, well" he turned to the hooded figure, "best if you show them."

The figure gave a single, slow nod of his hooded head before pulling the sleeve of his left arm up, revealing a black dark mark. Most of the people looked disgusted at this and others moved for their wands. There was a loud bang and everyone turned to see Kingsly holding his own wand above his head.

"Mt friends, we trust this person, we have our reasons. For the sake of a name, we have decided that our friend here shall be called…ghost. Now ghost here has managed to, at great risk to his own life, sneak some of their plans to us. We now know the exact area the Death Eaters plan to raid next, we can be there waiting for them."  
There were wide grins around the room, people nodding their heads and smiling. Mooney and Kingsly moved into a corner as they meeting broke for meal time, sitting their confident at their table.

"Do you think it will be possible for you to get us some DE's? A higher level one that may know some useful information would be nice."

"What" the figure spoke, his voice sounding deep, "I am not enough for you?"

"Oh that's not the case at all, but you should know that Vol-"

'Do not speak is name! It is tabooed!"

Mooney stopped mid-sentence as everyone looked at them, "right you lot, you heard the man, no one is to say his name, it'll lead them right to us." He turned back to the ghost, "right, so the Dark Lord does not tell everyone one, every single thing. Granted you are a high level official, but you still will not know every single detail."

Ghost nodded his head, "you are right of course, very well then, I will work on it, but do not expect results right away. It will more than likely take me at least a week or two to get anyone important enough."

"Of course" both Kingsly and Mooney said, watching as ghost looked at a figure that had just entered. "What is it ghost?"

"That man, the one who just walked in, he is a Death Eater that works for the DIA."

Mooney eyed the man, his face hardening as he stood and limped over to him and suddenly pulling his wand out. "On your feet, Death Eater scum!"

The man in question looked at him with wide eyes, "what are you on about now Mad-Eye?"

Mooney did not answer; he merely cast a binding spell and knocked him out. Without a word he floated the now unconscious man out of the room with everyone watching the show and talking lowly to each other.

* * *

Ron Weasley walked into the Ministry of Magic, his robes trailing behind him as he made his way to the lifts, taking a private one up to the Ministers floor. He walked down the hall and into the Minister's office. Lucius Malfoy stood from his desk, a scowl on his face.

"What do you want _Weasley_?"

Ron sighed and drawled out in his best imitation of the older man, "My dear Lucius, why ever do you seem so cross with me?"

Lucius sneered at him, wiping his hair back as he sat back down behind his desk. "You know perfectly well why I am this way, my son Weasley, you let my son die! Who set the house on fire?"

Ron surged his shoulders, "my dear Minister, Draco was my friend, why would I kill him?"

Lucius banged his hand down on the table, "what do you want?" he repeated his question.

"I'm just stopping by to let you know that our attack on Whales will begin shortly, we have managed to capture two high level Muggles and our attack on Dublin begins in twenty minutes." He gave a false smile to the minister and then made his way out of the office and back to his own, surprised to find the Dark Lord there.

"Ah, you return to us Ron! Tell me, how did your endeavor with the French forces go?"

Ron bowed his head, "they went well my Lord, Henri has betrayed us it seems. He and the other French have decided they will no longer fight for you, they seem to trust me and have made me a spy for them."

Voldemort smirked as he stood from the desk and looked around. "Very good, a job well done my friend" he dropped a bag of coins on the desk as he walked towards the fire place, "your reward for a job well done." With that he was gone in a flash of green, and Ron smiled as he took the bag and placed it in his inner pocket. Smiling to himself as he sat at his desk and leaned back in his chair, dozing off.

* * *

**AN:**

**So sorry for the late update! Hetic time right now with Christmas coming up and everything. Please R&R and let me know what you think, thanks!**


	4. Author's Note

_A/N: I'd like to apologize to everyone, but my laptop crashed right around Christmas. I have very limited internet access and that access does not extend to FanFic (unfortunately). It may be awhile before I can get up another update, but never fear, it shall happen eventually! Until then, my epic girlfriend, _Irish Thorn,_ has some very good (her words, not mine) stories up on this site. Thanks for understanding (or at least dealing with the disappointment). Once again, I apologize for the inconvenience. ~_raider


End file.
